leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Datei:Pentakill - Mortal Reminder (audio) - Grasp of the Undying
Beschreibung Official audio and visualizer for Mortal Reminder, from the new album Grasp of the Undying, recorded in the catacombs of the Shadow Isles. STREAM AND DOWNLOAD FOR FREE HERE: pentakillmusic.com Alex "Scherzo" Temple – Production on “Blade of the Ruined King” and Orchestration on “Mortal Reminder” Bob "FriendlyRainbow" DeBelina – Production Coordinator Christian "Praeco" Linke – Executive Producer, Engineer Danny Lohner aka Renholdër – Production, Mixing, and Vocals on "The Hex Core mk-2" Dzijan Emin - Orchestration on “Blade of the Ruined King” Eugene "kyugene" Kang – Bass Guitars Jason "chupacobbler" Willey aka ProtoShredanoid – Lead Guitars Joe "Keytar Dragon" Atlan – Keyboards, Piano JORN Lande – Vocals on "Cull," "Mortal Reminder," "The Bloodthirster," "Dead Man’s Plate," and "Frozen Heart" F.A.M.E.'S. Macedonian Symphonic Orchestra & Choir – Orchestra and Choir on "Blade of the Ruined King" and strings on "Mortal Reminder" Mike “PitmanDrums” Pitman – Producer, Drums, Rhythm Guitars, Lead Guitars, Acoustic Guitars, and Synths Noora Louhimo – Vocals on "Tear of the Goddess" and "Frozen Heart" Per Johansson – Vocals on "Infinity Edge" and "Rapid Firecannon" Richard “RickyTee” Thomson – Drums, Rhythm Guitars, Acoustic Guitars, Lead Guitars & Synths Scott Kirkland - Production and Mixing on "The Hex Core mk-2", Synths on “The Bloodthirster” Smiley Sean – Drum Recording & Engineering Tommy Lee - Drums on "The Hex Core mk-2" Viranda "Viranimal" Tantula – Creative Director, Producer All Music & Lyrics written by Pentakill. Engineered and Produced by Riot Games in Los Angeles, CA and London, UK. Mixed and Mastered by Jacob Hansen. ************************************************ Blinded by hate brought by the fall As I swear death to all You will feel my vengeance As I claim your mortal soul I will punish and destroy Those responsible for this ploy I will seek a thousand deaths I will bring a thousand years of war All that I had taken away My home is gone, and my love ones slain For every sleep claims a piece of me Every waking moment, every single dream As the masses came Like a shadow through this land They laid siege to all we ever had I stood strong, I was honor bound I stand defiant, I stand ever proud I am the chosen I am the guardian, the guardian Now I seek the blood of those Who claimed the innocent I will hunt the enemy to the last I will banish and rejoice The final breath of foes You will see what you have made You will see what I have finally become All that I had laid to the waste My spirit broken and just memories remain For every day claims a piece of me Every waking hour claims my inner peace My inner peace As the masses came Like a shadow through this land They laid siege to all we ever had I stood strong, I was honor bound I stand defiant, I stand ever proud I am the chosen I am the guardian, the guardian ************************************************ MORE PENTAKILL: Smite and Ignite (debut album): https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLbAFXJC0J5Gb9hzEYU5buZd4udIuIUheP MORE RIOT RECORDS: Tracks and albums from the makers of League of Legends: https://www.youtube.com/user/RiotGamesInc/playlists?shelf_id=23&sort=dd&view=50 PLAY THE GAME: Hell yeah you can play as members of the band: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGtROJeMPeE Kategorie:Videos